What have you done?
by Cherub20021
Summary: A songfic based on the song "What have you done?" by Within Temptation. Both Rose and Dimitri POV. Angst alert. Set in Blood Promise when Rose found Dimitri in Russia


**What have you done?**

This is my first Vampire Academy fanfic, I've written a few for the soap opera Passions, a loooong time ago. I'm okay with any type of reviews you want to leave. I'm a big girl, I can take it. Oh and of course, I don't own Vampire Academy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

This is a one-shot songfic with the song "What have you done" by Within Temptation. This is set during Blood Promise. Rose has gone to Russia to search out her lost love, Dimtri, who has been turned Strigori. Rose has finally found him and they are having a showdown.

If you've heard this song (which I barely did a few days ago-special thanks for steffy2106 on youtube) it's a rock song full of angst and screaming at points (I recommend you listen to it at youtube and maybe even have it playing in the background while you read this).

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I imagine them actually singing the lyrics when they are circling each other trying to overcome the other.

**Rose's POV **

_I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now_

Even though I love you with all my heart. I must do what need's to be done. I can't show you mercy now, I promised you.

_I know I should stop believing  
I know that there's no retrieving  
It's over now_

I need to stop believing that you are still there. The man I love…loved. I can see in your red gaze that you aren't whom I feel in love with me. There is no retrieving you from the grave. Our love is over…it's over now.

_What have you done?_

We continue our slow dance of dominance I can feel the desperation coming on…I must win.

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
What have you done now? Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you_

All my life, guys chased me and I loved being chased but it wasn't until I meet you that realize that I felt for the other boys was child's play. I waited 17 years to find you only to lose you in the same year.

_Would you mind if I killed you?  
Would you mind if I tried to?_

I know you once told me you rather be dead than be what you are now but do you remember that now? Will you hate me for keeping my word and killing you?

_Cause you have turned into my worst enemy  
You carry hate that I don't feel_

You are a Strigoi. I spent my whole life learning how to take you down and kill you. But I never imagined I would once love one. I can't hate you even though I should.

_It's over now  
What have you done?_

It must end now…I have to end this torture.

_What have you done now?_

I see my chance and stab the stake into his chest. He falls to his knees and gasps at me with open eyes.

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
What have you done now?_

I gently cupped his check with my palm, I can see the light in his eyes starting to dim. I gently place a kiss on his open mouth. I pulled back shocked when I felt him return it.

_Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you_  
Tears stream done my face. Why were we cursed by fate? Why couldn't we live our lives together like we dreamed about.

_What have you done (x4)  
What have you done now  
What have you done (x4)  
What have you done now_

_I will not fall  
Won't let it go  
We will be free  
When it ends_

Kneeling, I gently removed the handle on the stake. Dimtri had once warned me that under the handle was the other side to the stake, as sharp and deadly as the other. Kissing his now limp lips, I hugged us together as hard as I could. I gasped as I felt the stake pierce my heart. I held onto him as I felt my energy fade away. I won't let go, I'll never let you go Dimtri.

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
What have you done now?_

_Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?_

I felt another part of me awaken. I wasn't in pain anymore and I felt…lighter. I looked up and saw a translucent hand outstretched to me. I looked at Dimtri, well ghost Dimtri, waiting for me. I smiled as I stood up and grabbed his arm. He helped me up and I put an arm around his waist.

_There's a curse between us  
Between me and you_

I looked back at my former self. I was still kneeling on the snow, holding Dimtri tight. If any on-looker saw us, they would just think we are hugging in the snow. The only thing that gave us away was the puddle of blood between us.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Dimtri POV**

_I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now_

I won't show mercy on you Rose. Either die or become like me.

_I know I should stop believing  
I know that there's no retrieving  
It's over now_

There is no reasoning with her. She would rather die, than live forever with me. I guess it's over now.

_What have you done?_

We continue our slow dance of dominance I can feel the desperation coming on…I must win.

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
What have you done now?_

My life was so well planned out…study and work to be the best damn guardian I could be. I had no time for a love life when I knew that any relationship with a Dhampir was forbidden and with a Moroi was unlikely. And then you happened and everything I had carefully planned and worked for my entire life didn't matter anymore. I waited 24 years for you Rose and I lost you too soon.

_Would you mind if I killed you?  
Would you mind if I tried to?_

Would you let me turn you? If I tried to bite you would you enjoy the rush or would you forever hate me for turning you into something we both despised once.

_Cause you have turned into my worst enemy  
You carry hate that I don't feel_

You are a guardian, you are my worst enemy. I should hate you but…I don't. I can't ever hate you.

_What have you done now?_

One of us needs to end this. We can't go on like this forever.

I felt the sharp pierce of the stake as it entered my chest.

_What have you done now?_

I can't believe she did it. I'm…so proud of her. I gasp in pain and focus on staying upright and conscious.

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
What have you done now?_

I'm starting to feel faint. I can feel myself slipping away. I focus all my energy on staying. I open my eyes when I felt her gentle hand cup my check and was shocked when I felt her warm lips on mine. Pulling my last resources I return her kiss with as much as pressure as I could.

I could see the tears streaming down Rose's face.

_Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you_

I felt another part of me die, when I see the tears streaming down her face. I wish I could wipe them away but I don't have the energy to raise my arms. Goodbye Roza.

Rose stripped the handle off the stake and hugged herself to me. The exposed handle stabbed her heart.

_What have you done (x4)  
What have you done now  
What have you done (x4)  
What have you done now_

I will not fall  
Won't let it go  
We will be free  
When it ends

What?!? Rose NO! What have you done? You could have had a long, happy life. Why did you do it? I wish I had the energy to stop you but I can barely stay conscious now. I felt her tighten her hold on me as I felt her slip away. What have you done?

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
What have you done now?_

_Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?_

I felt my consciousness go at same time as Rose's. The next instant I woke up, standing next to our prone figures in the snow. I held out my hand to the ghost Rose and felt myself smile when she held onto mine.

_There's a curse between us  
Between me and you_

Roza, we may have been star-crossed lovers, cursed to have such a short time together on earth but now we now have eternity together.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

What do you think? It's sad but at least they got their happy ending.

I had wanted to do in a table, so Dimitri's and Rose's POV would side by side but I couldn't figure out how to get a table on here. If you know how please let me know.


End file.
